


A Thorne In The Heart

by LeeUsopp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeUsopp/pseuds/LeeUsopp
Summary: Levi x OC.The young boy was speechless as he came down, Mikasa noticing straight away and asked what was wrong. "I really." He paused, thinking a little as the Squad looked at him. "I really do think they love each other." What Eren expected were surprised faces and loud gasps, but everyone nodded in agreement.





	A Thorne In The Heart

A Thorne In The Heart.

Levi x OC

Chapter 1.

Only own my OC.

Thanks for reading.

He didn't exactly understand everything, but Eren noticed a large castle ahead of them, and Oruo went on to bable about it until he bit his tongue. He had glanced at the squad Captain Levi and only received a glare back. Eren tried not to think much of him, until he noticed the person riding beside the Captain, remembering her as she always rode beside him.

Eren would call her beautiful, except for the several scars she had and short, badly cut hair. Black and smooth though, like Mikasa's he noticed. She looked strong and muscular, with a surprisingly soft look as she met his eyes. She nodded forwards to the castle, and soon after stepped off her horse, like everyone else around them did. Eren did so as well, slower than the rest as the mysterious woman had occupied him, and only glanced away from her to overhear Orou and Petra talk. Finding the conversation irrelevant, he followed Captain Levi and the woman to the front door. She sighed deeply and yelled for the others to get their cleaning supplies out.

"You, come with me." She said and pointed at him. Eren glanced at Levi and saw him nod before following her. "We're gonna clean this floor. We need to do it thorough, or else it won't get through inspection."

"Inspection?" Eren asked while accepting the broom she reached him, holding one herself. They started brushing while speaking.

"Levi likes his space clean. He grew up dirty and poor, and refuses to live like that." Eren furrowed his brows together, continued to clean in silence until remembering he didn't know her name.

"Who-,what is your name?" He asked as politely as he could. She froze for a second to glance at him, a slight sparkle in her eyes appearing. She must have found him amusing.

"So polite for a Titan man. I would have never guessed." Eren looked at her for a few seconds, muttering out.

"I'm human you know." She breathed fast through her nose in a slight laugher, meeting his eyes once more with eyebrows lifted.

"I'm just teasing you. A young boy just through training wouldn't blow his cover to save a few humans, if your intentions were to infiltrate our military. I actually do believe you're innocent and a human, but I'll have to talk to Levi to be sure." She took his silence as nothing bad, and continued. "I'm Luca by the way. The squad captains' second in command. If Levi is hurt or dies, I'm the boss."

The two continued to chat politely, Eren doing most of the talking as he was curious of most things and she seemed to be honest of his questions.

"Why did you decide to join the Survey Corps?" He finally asked, and Luca gave out a sigh as she finally were about to be done with the dusting, and Eren were trying his best on cleaning the floor. She knew Levi would have him do it again, but practice made master.

"That conversation is for another time Eren, when we know each other more. We're done now, go get Levi for inspection." The boy did so, and Luca stood by the window looking out, finding the weather beautiful that day. Levi walk in; took one glance around and asked if he did the floor. "Yes, he did."

"I can see that. I'll have him do it again, you can come help me down here." Luca raised one brow at Eren as he passed her with a grumpy look, almost making her chuckle out loud from his childish face.

After cleaning the whole day, they all went to sit down before going to bed. Luca made a cup of tea, and came into the room just as Eren were explaining how he becomes a Titan. She set the tea down at the table and Levi instantly reached for it. "Did I say it was for you?" He froze his hand midway and looked at her with a dark look. She ignored his face and asked Eren politely if he wanted any. He declined, and so Levi got his tea. Luca saw Eren's confused look as he glanced at the two, and she explained. "Levi and I have known each other for a long time. I can say whatever I want to him." The confusion disappeared instantly.

"You can't say everything you want. If you do that with the tea again, I'll have you clean the whole fucking house alone." Levi said casually, sipping from his tea after.

Luca shrugged her shoulders without a care. "Ok." She answered. "But I'll do it so bad that your own shit looks cleaner." Levi didn't bother to answer, only continued the conversation to where it had dropped.

Squad Leader Hange joined not long after, and as always babbled away. Luca waved at her as greeting, getting a hug in return, but the two didn't bother talking as Hange always had other things to say. Eren started asking too many questions, and as the whole squad knew, would make Hange speak for hours. They all said goodnight simultaneously, and went straight to bed.

"What do you think of him?" Levi asked Luca as she changed into a nightgown.

"I'm not sure. He seems like a nice kid, but traumatized and confused. He was polite with me all the time, but liked to ask many questions. If he talked too long about Titans, he would always look angry. Must have lost someone to them." Levi answered with a hum as she laid down, watching from a chair. "You're not going to sleep tonight?"

"Maybe later." Luca threw a blanket at him after his answer, knowing he would sleep in the chair anyway. He folded it neatly and put it beside him, nodding as a thank you and opened a book. Luca draped the blanket around her and fell asleep instantly, laying in a tangled and messy way, one arm hanging from the bed.

The next morning they all awoke from Hange's screams of terror, and Luca ran down with only her nightgown and a tiny knife. She sighed loudly when seeing no trouble, and listened as Hange cried for the Titans she used for experimenting was killed. They went to look, and stood watching Hange scream and cry. Luca heard Erwin whisper to Eren but didn't bother to listen. "Someone don't want us to learn about them." She spoke to Levi.

"It would seem so." He answered, and they continued their travel over to where the new recruits would choose where to join. They stood at the sideline, watching Erwin try to persuade them but in a truthful way.. Honestly, his speech wouldn't have made her join, but she didn't exactly have a choice when doing so.

They go back to the castle as the new recruits get their training, and are supposed to go on a mission in one month.

"Hey Eren, it's your turn to do the dishes." He groaned loudly from Luca's words, standing slowly while collecting everyone's dishes.

"Do it throughout." Levi said as he followed the two to the kitchen. Luca boiled some water, making tea for Levi at the same time. While Eren waited for the water, he started watching Luca as she plopped around the kitchen happily. She caught his stare and he blushed slightly, looking away. He did find her beautiful, but more in a way where he admired it. He glanced up again and saw she was still looking at him, but now with a slight smile. He had never seen her smile before. "Stop looking." Eren felt his face go white when hearing Levi's cold voice.

"Jealous?" Luca asked and laughed when he looked at her, turning as the water was finished. Eren saw Levi's face had gone softer as he watched her. He thanked her for the tea, and drank while watching Eren wash.

When the boy was almost finished, he groaned and said. "Why don't we just stop using plates? Just clean the table and put the food straight on it."

Luca glanced at Levi, the two exchanging a look that Eren didn't understand. "You should be happy Eren." He looked at Luca. "Not everyone is lucky enough to have plates to eat of, even more to be able to clean them." Eren realized his mistake, remembering why Levi wanted everything clean. He also realized that Luca must have grown up poor too. He cleaned the rest in silence.

The next day after cleaning the yard, he went to knock on Levi's door to tell. He did so and opened when hearing he could. What he saw surprised him slightly. Levi sat on the bed reading a book, Luca asleep on his shoulder. Eren found her pretty while asleep too. Levi closed his book, breaking Eren from his stare.

"I've finished with the yard."

"Good. I'll take a look later. For now, take a break."

"Yes si-." Eren was cut off as Luca let out a slight scream and bolted awake, her eyes wide, she stare right in front of her while not looking at anything. Levi slapped her lightly on the her right cheek, having her blink and look at him.

"You dreamed." He said, hearing her sight and nod, both looking at Eren as he stood awkwardly.

"Eren! I'm sorry you had to see that. I get nightmares sometimes you see."

"Oh, no worries! Everyone gets nightmares…" he became silent, looking at the biggest scar on her face, a long cut covering down her right cheek. "Did you dream about that?" He pointed, Levi swatting his hand away and glared. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay Eren. No I didn't dream of it, for when I got this scar was a happy occasion." He blinked in confusion. "It was the first time I met Levi. He gave it to me." Eren stared wide eyed at Levi, getting a blank look back.

"Captain?"

"Yes; we wanted to steal the same thing and ended up in a fight. Levi won easily." She chuckled and dragged a hand through her hair, ruffling it up. Eren noticed several small scars covering her arms.

"Stop looking." Eren shot his eyes away as Levi spoke again. He felt ashamed for staring at a woman like did, but Luca fascinated him in a strange way.

"Awfully jealous you are Levi. You never reacted like that when Furlan stared at me too much."

"That was before."

"Before what?" Eren asked curiously.

"None of your business, brat." Levi answered.

"Levi, how rude. He just asked." She turned to Eren to answer. "It was before Levi and I started dating." Eren stared at them.

"Oh…" he felt awkward there he stood, taking small steps towards the door. Levi told him to leave, and as he did so, he saw from the corner of his eyes, Luca kiss Levi's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to continue this on Fanfiction.net  
> Here is the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13108075/1/A-Thorne-In-The-Heart  
> If you're interested on reading more, please check it out there.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
